Machines such as dozers, motor graders, wheel loaders, etc., are used to perform a variety of tasks. For example, these machines may be used to move material at a work site. The machines may operate in an autonomous or semi-autonomous manner to perform these tasks in response to commands generated as part of a work plan for the machines. The machines may receive instructions in accordance with a work plan to perform operations including digging, loosening, carrying, etc., different materials at the work site, such as those related to mining, earthmoving and other industrial activities.
Autonomously operated machines may remain consistently productive without regard to a human operator or environmental conditions. In addition, autonomous systems may permit operation in environments that are unsuitable or undesirable for a human operator. Autonomous or semi-autonomous systems may also compensate for inexperienced human operators as well as inefficiencies associated with repetitive tasks.
When operating near hazardous areas such as a crest, it may be desirable to map the end location of a proposed path prior to permitting a machine to autonomously move near the hazardous area. In one example, an operator may be required to manually operate a machine to map the end location of the proposed path prior to permitting a machine to move down the path in an autonomous manner. Mapping each location along a crest may be inefficient and/or time consuming.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,706,363 discloses a control system for modifying a boundary of operation of a machine. The control system includes a crest detection system that operates to detect when the machine approaches a crest and generate a warning and/or stop the machine. In some instances, the machine may move past an existing boundary of operation along a path. Based upon various parameters, the system may extend the boundary of operation along that path.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.